


She Isn't Here, She's Everywhere

by minako_arisato



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minako_arisato/pseuds/minako_arisato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't here, he thinks. And she hasn't been here for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Isn't Here, She's Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly at 3 am while I was thinking about Minako and Akihiko. It's really repetitive but w/e

She Isn't Here, She's Everywhere

She isn't here, he thinks. And she hasn't been here for a long time.  
She isn't here, with him in his arms, or in her room, where she always was during the nights.  
She isn't at school like she should be, and she isn't anywhere he can see.  
She's not in the bookstore, the cafe, the alleys, the club. She isn't anywhere. Not anymore.  
She's been gone since that day on the rooftop. She was there one moment, and gone the next.  
She was there the first night when things got hectic under the full moon. She was there at school when he wanted to see her.  
She was there during training and was there for the occasional walk to the shrine. The good times, and the bad.  
She was there for all of the full moons, and lead them through every one.  
She was there when he no longer understood himself.  
She was there on the night of October 4th, and every day there after.  
She was there for two different funerals.  
And then a third.  
She was there in the casket, so pale, so, so pale. She was there, but she wasn't.  
She is everywhere he goes, even though she really isn't.  
He catches glimpses of her in the crowded streets. Her hair, a flash of her eyes, the ribbon on her clothes, all of which are a bright flash of color in his now dull world.  
He sees her at the takoyaki stand with a young girl. He sees her out dominating on the tennis court. He sees her working late into the night at the cafe. He sees her lounging around in the upper level of the club. He sees her out eating with friends. He's reached out to touch her, called out her name, before he could realize she wasn't there. But most often, he sees her in his dreams.  
She appears the same as usual, nothing out of place, and things continue on as if they were still in school together. They go out and nothing changes. He tells her how much he loves her. They spend nights in each others arms.  
Other times, she is beaten and bloody and he is there too, yelling till his throat hurts and then yelling more.  
Recently, he's been seeing her in white, not like the white she wore in her casket, but the white of a wedding gown, and he is there too. Holding her hands and staring at her. It always ends before she gets to say those crucial words.  
He's realized that she's there because that's how he remembers her, that's where he's seen her, and he doesn't want that to go away.  
The music box he once gave her now helps him to sleep. The rabbit he gave her sits on his nightstand. The scarf she knitted him is part of his daily attire now.  
She isn't here with him, but she is everywhere as well, because she is always in his heart and his memories.


End file.
